(1) Field
The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having improved display quality.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Curved display devices having a curved display surface are widely used by customers. The curved display devices may be variously applied according to design requirements or arrangement thereof in an environment. In a curved or bent state of a curved display device, stress may be concentrated on opposing ends of a curved display panel within the curved display device to cause a portion of the display panel to be crushed or damaged. Where a portion of the display panel in a curved display device is damaged, a cell gap within the display panel may vary to cause an image to be seen too bright or dark on the curved display surface.